Lucy's Christmas Present
by ZanpaiZano44
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Natsu is running out of time. What will he get Lucy? Find out! There are 5 Chapters
1. Chapter 1

It's two days before Christmas in Magnolia and the people in town are exteremely happy. Lucy is sleeping quietly on her bed...at least until a pink-haired mage jumped though her window; without making sound.  
"Oi, Luce!" Natsu said but quickly covered his mouth when he realized she was asleep. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the floor and stared at her. Lucy was pretty as she slept this winter morning. Her golden her flowing across her pillow and the sun hitting her just right. Natsu couldn't help but blush a little. But it didn't help that he started to get closer and his hand was on her side. Slowly edging it's way to her ass. He stopped and his face was ridicously red. He shook it off and climbed in bed with her.  
"Lucy," he whispered "I love you."

HELLO GUYS...THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! Let me know if you like it at all. No it's not finished and I am converting it to a story. I'm curious to know what you think. On to Chapter Two then! (I will make them longer btw)

I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I had woken up thanks to a very noisy mage. Natsu had barged in my house again and I was awake as soon as he opened the damn window. He's quiet when landing but as loud as could be when opening my window.  
"Oi, Lucy!" he practically yelled. But then it got kinda quiet. I was just going to go back to sleep and deal with him later, but it got suspicious. I didn't hear anything for a while. My back was towards him so I couldn't see. After a moment I could hear his footsteps getting closer to me. He sat down next to my bed. I could feel him studying me staring me down. I kept my eyes closed. That was until I felt his breath on my neck. Then his hand landed on the left side of my waste. I felt his warm hand trail down getting closer to my ass. I was very much tempted to scream and push him out the window. But I also liked it...but then he stopped. A few seconds passed before he jumped in bed with me. I could feel his warmth and it was putting me to sleep. Before I fell asleep I hear him whisper, " Lucy, I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Normal POV**

It was 10:03am. Natsu had busted in her house two hours before to ask her what she wanted for Christmas. Not just that but to also check if she was awake so he could spend sometime with her. He had been at a loss of ideas of what he should get Lucy for Christmas. Natsu and Lucy are walking towards the guild. Natsu was mumbling to himself because he got kicked out of Lucy's bed...for the 100th time. Lucy rolled her eyes as she marched infront of Natsu. She thought he should just get over it but she couldn't seem to stay mad at him for long. Another thing was keeping her busy as her marched turned into a mindless walk. 'He said that he loved me' she thought. Then she thought about his hand exploring her body before stopping hesitantly. Now Lucy was also in love with Natsu and his stupidity but she knew he knows what love is. She sheepishly blushed while still walking aimlessly down the path to the guild. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard her name.  
"Oi, Lucy! Be careful." Natsu said  
"Natsu I'm fine. I am plenty aware of what I'm doing." Even though she knew she wasn't paying attention she wasn't in the mood to admit that.  
"Luce, what do you want for Christmas?"  
"I'm not sure yet Natsu. Something special and your idea only."  
"My idea only? I can't even thi-"  
"Keep on thinking Natsu! I know you must have an active imagination plus I'm your best friend. And you did say that you lov-"  
Lucy's face turned red as she put her hand over her mouth.  
"What did I say?" Natsu asked walking closer to her.  
"N-nothing never mind it Natsu!" She said in a panicking tone. She started to speed walk head hanging low and blushing cherry red. She didn't feel comfortable around Natsu as much because of this morning. It might as well be that she realized he has similar feelings towards her as she does him.  
"Luce," Natsu said "Wait up! You don't have your keys!"

heh here you are with chapter two and I think it's pretty good. Let me know what you think I'm curious to know.

I dont own Fairy Tail, Mashima does


	3. Chapter 3

NaLu Chapter Three: Lucy's Christmas Present

by ZanpaiZano44, Oct 11, 2015, 6:26:15 PM

Journals / Literature Features

Normal POV

"Damn it Lucy! Come back here!" Natsu yelled. However and ironically enough he can't seem to see her nor catch her because she had now started sprinting out of embarrassment. Natsu soon realized how pointless it was to chase after her and head back to her apartment to grab her keys.

-Lucy's Apartment Normal POV-

Natsu made it to Lucy's apartment. He climbed up to her window and opened it. His landing was a swift as a master ninja.  
"Nin-nin!" he said before laughing to himself. He got up and looked around her room for her keys. As he looked he spotted them as well as Lucy's diary. 'It's just a diary.' He thought. However it wasn't just any diary. It was Lucy's the love of his life. He couldn't help but blush. He originally told himself to just grab the keys and be off but something said "no". Natsu couldn't help himself. He set the keys aside for now and flipped through that diary. He read ever page (I know it's weird ^_^) looking for the most recent entry. Then he found it. He read aloud: "December 22nd, Christmas is almost near and I'm not exactly sure what I want this year. I guess I would want something special this year. Something from my best friend Natsu. And when I say special I mean something loving and caring from him and him only." He blushed like crazy but had the perfect idea. The best present she will ever receive was coming her way!

-At the Guild Normal POV-

"Hey Lucy! I got your keys!" Natsu said Lucy turned around from her normal seat at the bar to look at the dragon slayers goofy grin. "Oh, Natsu thanks I didn't know that you got the-"  
"I didn't want you to freak out about not having them, Lucy."  
"W-well thanks a lot Natsu."  
"No problem Lucy...but y'know you still havn't told me what you wanted for Chrismas Lucy."  
"W-well I'm not exactly sure about what I want."  
"Well then Lucy your gonna like your surprise then." And with that Natsu go up and left the guild and didn't come back for the rest of the day.

-  
Hey guys chapter three is done

i don't own fairy tail, Mashima does


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV () = me talking to you btw

Natsu hadn't shown up for about one day and now it's Christmas Eve evening. Lucy and several other guild members where concerned for it was unsual for Natsu to not show up at the guild on Christmas Eve. They waited all day for Natsu to show up. Hell even Happy was missing. Time had past and now it was 10:00pm. Happy finally showed up right when Lucy was about to leave.  
"Lucy! Natsu has a special gift for you!"  
"A gift? Wait, where is he!?"  
"I can't tell you. Hihihihi! You liiiiiiiiiike him!"  
"Damn you cat!"

~At Lucy's House with Happy 11:49pm ~  
Happy's POV

'I can't tell Lucy about Natsu's where-abouts. That'll ruin the surprise for tomorrow morning!'  
"Hey Lucy, it's getting late you should sleep."  
"Yeah, yeah...I just don't get how your here but Natsu isn't."  
"Aye!" I said.  
Lucy shot me a death glare and I just stayed quiet for a while, scared of what would happen if I said anymore. Then I saw Lucy leave for the bathroom to get ready for bed. 'Now is my chance!' I flew over to Lucy's door and opened it. I went down the main doors and opened those. There was Natsu.  
"Hey Natsu! Lucy is in the bathroom, you wanna peek? Hihihihi!"  
"N-no I don't wanna peek...t-that's an invasion of privacy!"  
"You stuttered...plus your surprise gift is an even bigger invasion of privacy."  
"Shut it Happy! Let me in I'm freezing!" (Why is he freezing? You'll find out!)

I led Natsu up the stairs to Lucy's door but didn't let him in. He has a giant gift box next to him.  
"Are you gonna be able to fit into that thing?"  
"Definetly Happy! Plus my scarf is in here. I should put it on..."  
"Aye!" I said  
"Now Happy don't let me in until 12:00am Christmas Day got it?  
"Aye, it's 11:57pm now!"  
"Great!"  
Natsu jumped into the huge box, scarf tied around his waist. I put the lid on the box. It's 11:58 now. 'I have ta' hurry now!' I opened the door to Lucy's apartment she was sitting on her bed. I don't think she noticed my absents to long.

~Natsu's POV 9 minutes ago~

The reason I was missing was because I was getting a very special gift for Lucy. Yeah I may have flipped through her diary and yet she calls me a "pervert". Anyway I have a really cool gift she may like and it's my idea 100%.  
My gift may be slightly perverted and a "slight" invasion of privacy how can she not like it? (If you haven't noticed yet he's talking to you directly but he's not gonna give away the gift yet!) So here I am infront of the apartment freezing cause I'm butt-naked. But now let's go back to 9 minutes in the future shall we? Gihi!

Lucy's POV Current Time

"Where the hell where you cat?" I said in a deadly tone. Happy shivered but he finally spoke.  
"I was just outside your d-door Lucy. Hehheh, do you know what time it is?"  
"It's 11:5- it's 12:00am now. Why?"  
"LUCY OPEN YOUR FRONT DOOR NOW!" I was startled by how much that cat was yelling that I got up quickly to open the door. When I opened my door I saw huge present infront of my door. A tag on one of the corners said "To Lucy. From Natsu." I tried to push it in but it was strangely heavy. Happy then joined me and helped me push it in. I closed the door behind me and then stared at the box in confusion.  
"Lucy," Happy said "untie the ribbon." So I did just that but what I saw made me blush beyond belief.

MUNAHAHAHAHA You have to wait till next chapter sorry. If you hate me for this fine but hey I felt like adding suspense and I feel like it may have worked.

I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima does


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter  
possible mature content. Not my loss if you read it.

 **Normal POV**

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She was taken aback by his appearance, for it was very random.  
"Merry Christmas, Luce!"  
"Natsu what the hell are you doing?AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED!"  
"Well Luce, I didn't know what to get for Christmas and I _may_ have invaded your privacy for the second time this week, _but_ that's not important right now."  
"What do you mean second time this week?"  
"Nothing...anyway Luce," Natsu said with a mischievous grin. "I know how you feel about me. So why do you think I'm just wearing my scarf to cover; and I quote 'you know what'.

Lucy stood there. Staring at him. Confused, angry, happy, surprised hell you name it. But she was mostly surprised by the fact that he knew how she felt. And that he felt the same way. 'No regrets now' she kept saying to herself as she walked over to Natsu. Natsu smirked turned around and literally kicked Happy out of the window.

"Well," Lucy began. "shall we get started?"  
"Like hell I would say no."

And with that they banged all the night long on Christmas. Lucy needed a wheelchair cause Natsu was a _little_ to rough on her. She didn't mind though. They later had a kid named Nashi.

i don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does

 ** _The End_**


End file.
